


Sowlmate!

by FarTooManyFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarTooManyFandoms/pseuds/FarTooManyFandoms
Summary: "Can I... Help you?" Akaashi asked, closing and locking the door behind him. "You are aware we're closed for the night, right?""You're pretty!" He blurted.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Sowlmate!

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has heterochromia, left eye your own eye color, your right eye your soulmate's. When you meet your soulmate, your right eye turns it's natural color.

Akaashi had closing shift, and while he wasn't particularly upset, he would have prefered not having to lock up. One perk of closing shift was that he got to be by himself while locking up. Oikawa hated locking up, and loved flirting with girls, despite having a boyfriend. Akaashi assumed he just liked making him jealous, even though, from what he had seen, Oikawa was the jealous one, not his boyfriend. Akaashi was single, and while he wasn't upset about it, he wasn't happy either. He just simply was indifferent. He was indifferent about a lot of things. Which shift he had, whether or not he was in a relationship, what people generally thought of him. He wasn't indifferent on everything, though. There were a few things he enjoyed, actually. Well, more like two, but the point still stands. These two things are as follows: Reading and volleyball. Akaashi had been playing volleyball since high school, and while he doesn't play profesionally, like a couple people he played against and with in high school who had skipped college altogether to play, he was still on a local team. He was a setter, and quite enjoyed it.

Reading, on the otherhand, Akaashi was much more passionate about. He liked volleyball well enough, yeah, but he had loved reading all of his life. Ever since he learned how, he could always be found with his nose buried in a book. They're practical, you can learn all sorts of thing from them. He owned an extensive personal library with almost any book you can think of. Akaashi was fluent in several languages mainly because he wanted to be able to read books in their native languages. So while he owns Japanese translations of lots of books, he also owns most of them in their native language. He is barely able to house all of these books, but he manages. While he doesn't enjoy it, he almost always has several books out on loan to friends because he has no place to keep them himself. However, he ran this service as a library, and all books had duedates, and the person he was lending them to would be fined if the books weren't returned by then. He currently was lending Kuroo a textbook, and while he understands that he needs it to study, and that he has an exam coming up, the duedate of return is coming up soon, and he hasn't contacted him about a renewal, so hopefully he'll return it in time. While on the topic of returns-

Akaashi was startled out of his thoughts when he turned around to leave and saw a man with a gold eye and a blue eye, like his own, probably taller than him, definitely stronger than him, he had spiked up silver hair, with black roots showing, staring right at Akaashi from the sidewalk. Since he was staring right at Akaashi, he stared right back, making eye contact, and raising an eyebrow. He walked up to the door and opened it, confronting the weirdo.

"Can I... Help you?" Akaashi asked, closing and locking the door behind him. "You are aware we're closed for the night, right?" There was a moment of awkward silence, filled only by each others warmth in the cold winter night.

"You're pretty!" He blurted.

Akaashi couldn't help but stare as he watched the other guy's blue eye slowly turn gold. A strange euphoria washed over him, enveloping him in comforting warmth. His head felt fuzzy and light, a specific tingling behind his right eye. Even though his vision went blurry, he couldn't take his eyes off the stranger. A gut instinct pulled Akaashi closer to him, and made him want to hold him in his arms, and spend all his time with him. He wanted- no, needed to be closer to him, to tell him all of his secrets, and watch their favorite movies together. Listen to christmas sound tracks while decorating the house for the season. Cuddle under warm blankets while sipping hot cocoa and watching snow fall. Celebrate birthdays and holidays together with friends and family. Plant and tend to a garden together. Read books under a cherry blossom tree in spring, tangled in the others arms. Rake leaves into piles and jump into them and rake them up again. Play volleyball together, and laugh at stupid jokes. Akaashi knew better than to go over and hug a stranger, but the other had no such qualms about hugging random people who gave you butterflies. He heard him whisper something under his breath that he couldn't quite make out as he rushed over, apparently not as dizzy as Akaashi, and flung himself onto him, and squeezed him far too tight.

"I... don't... e... ven... know... your name" Akaashi wheezed out.

"Ah, sorry!" The stranger said, releasing him, and taking a step back. "Bokuto Koutarou, Nice to meet you, soulmate!" Bokuto said with a blinding smile.

Akaashi stared at Bokuto for a moment, confused, before what just happened hit him like a volleyball to the head. "Akaashi Keiji. Nice to make your acquaintance, soulmate." A stunned look still planted firmly on his face.

"No need to be so formal! We're soulmates, Keiji!"

"Please refrain from using my given name. At least until you've taken me on a date first, Bokuto."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"What else would that question be? We are soulmates after all."

"I don't want to date you solely because we're soulmates. I want you to date me because you actually like me." Bokuto declared, laughing a little at his (presumably) unintentional pun. Akaashi decided that it was illegal for anyone's laugh to be that cute and dorky at the same time.

"That's what this date is for. So we can get to know each other better, is it not?"

"Oh! That's a good idea! Where'd you wanna go?"

"I'd like to see a movie, and then go get dinner-"

"That sounds great! Let's go!"

"-Tomorrow. It's late and I'm tired. I'd like to head home."

Bokuto put no effort into hiding his disappointment. The sparkle in his eyes dulled, his smile dropped, and his head hung slightly. A second passed before he perked up once more, impossibly even more excited than before. He fished around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a pen. Clicking the pen once, he grabbed Akaashi's wrist and jotted down a phone number on the back of his hand.

"Text me when you get home!" He announced before running off. You would never expect to find your soulmate staring at you while you're closing up, but then again, anything's possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this small fic I just jotted down at 6am, after staying up all night, that hasn't even been edited. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
